


$1.87

by salamoonder



Series: bread, salt, wine [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Winter's Crest (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamoonder/pseuds/salamoonder
Summary: Even now it takes him a moment to absorb that she’s touching him, voluntarily, that she wants this, that it feels good to her, that it would feel good to him if he could just calm down for a moment and remember that she’s not trying to hurt him.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan/Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Series: bread, salt, wine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	$1.87

They’re laughing and shoving, pushing each other up the stairs and squealing at the coldness of the snow right up until they get to their hallway.

“Oh!” Vex exclaims like she’s forgotten something, and then flings an arm up to prevent the boys from going. “Wait,” she tells them, and Vax shoves the last of the unmelted snow from his pocket into Percy’s hair, causing Percy to slam him into the wall panting and giggling. They both quiet as Vex closes the door, and Percy finds himself trying not to notice the sudden blush creeping over Vax’s face.

“Alright?” he asks, letting go of the front of Vax’s coat.

“Yeah,” he says, still breathless. “Yeah, fine, thanks, Freddie.”

The silence, while awkward, thankfully doesn’t last too long. Vex reappears a moment later, face glowing from the cold, holding a small wrapped box. “Percy, I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything  _ quite _ this special, but, well. You do have me, darling.” She winks, and Percy thinks he catches Vax rolling his eyes, but he’s too happy and tired to care. “Well come in, heat’s rolling out.”

They both scramble inside, hanging up their coats and kicking off their boots on the doormat. Percy feels as though the cold has seeped right through to his bones, and the tiny space heater that sits in the living room doesn’t do much to alleviate the feeling, although they all crowd around it anyway. Vex hands her twin the box with a bright smile and then wraps her arms tightly around Percy’s torso.

He has to fight not to flinch away. It’s not that he doesn’t want her close to him--it’s just that he’s still so unused to it. Even now it takes him a moment to absorb that she’s touching him, voluntarily, that she  _ wants _ this, that it feels good to her, that it would feel good to him if he could just calm down for a moment and remember that she’s not trying to hurt him. He forces himself to take a deep breath, and then he dips his head down to nuzzle at her hair. Vex always smells like herbs and soap and outdoors, something clean and human and natural, and it calms him instantly. She’s shivering. That’s enough for him to shove the anxiety out of his head and pull her in closer, pressing her tightly into his chest, wanting to warm her. Somehow when Vex is in need, it’s always enough to get the swirl of thoughts in his head to still and focus on her.

“Well, go on, open it,” Vex says, and he can hear the smile in her voice. Vax glances between his sister and Percy, making a face like,  _ did you know about this? _ Percy gives him a puzzled look, trying to indicate that he has no idea what Vex has been up to.

Slowly, Vax unfolds the wrapping paper, earning himself a groan of impatience from Vex when she sees that he’s carefully peeling the tape off to save the paper. “Go  _ on, _ ” she says, and he speeds up a little.

The box is nothing fancy--just plain brown cardboard stamped on the side with a logo that Percy doesn’t recognize, but he hears Vax’s breath hitch in his throat when he sees it.

“Vex,” he says, voice choked, and Vex doesn’t say anything, just reaches out and lays her hand on top of her brother’s. He sets the box carefully on the floor and unfolds the flaps at the top, pulling out a silver chain bracelet designed skillfully to look like a serpent twining around itself, with the head and tail being the clasp. He holds his left arm out, looking to Vex with wet eyes, and she takes it from him and wraps it around his wrist. It fastens with a tiny click.

“Do you like it, darling?” she asks softly.

_ “Like _ it,” he says, like it’s the stupidest thing she’s ever asked, and Percy suddenly feels as though he’s walked into something private. “Vex’ahlia, what did you--”

But Vex holds up her hand, and Vax stops speaking. “Don’t ask me what it cost. It’s nothing. Nothing compared to having you here to wear it.”

There’s a rawness in her tone that makes Percy think maybe he’s missing something, and he nudges his hand at the small of her back, which is all it takes to launch her into Vax’s arms. He lays his head wearily on her shoulder, and Percy gives him a small smile that he doesn’t return.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. “I love it.”


End file.
